


The Devil's Due

by VeriteSuiGeneris



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Has Daddy Issues, Meeting the Heavenly fam, No beta: we die like men, Probably gonna get dark I'm not gonna lie, new Big Bad, so does Maze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeriteSuiGeneris/pseuds/VeriteSuiGeneris
Summary: Lucifer was prepared to stay in Hell and be the shield that guarded Earth from demons. The mother of demons was a much more complex adversary, particularly because she knew the Devil's weak spot.





	1. Prologue

Something close to ninety demons piggybacked to Earth on the tails of damned souls. They returned with quite a story to tell; wild tales of a king who abandoned his throne in favor of a home with the humans. The variation in the flow of time meant they’d spent only a handful of days on Earth before Lucifer remembered himself and sent them back. 

The smarter demons among them, realizing that their defiance would carry consequences, went to ground immediately upon their return, vanishing into the deepest caves and oldest pits to hide for a few centuries while Lucifer’s ire cooled. A few, like Dromos and Squee, spread the news of Lucifer’s abdication. With the Devil Earth-side, possession remained forbidden, but they lost no time in disobeying other commands, either too young or too stupid to grasp the lessons they carried back with them. 

Lilith was neither young nor stupid. Abel held the dubious honor of being the first human in Hell, yes, but only because she became something more than human before she arrived. Lucifer gave her Sanctuary back when he still answered to the name Samael, when he’d been young and broken, filled with so much mercy. It kept her alive the first time she’d tested him. She’d learned that his Fall from grace had done nothing to diminish his divinity. He’d learned that demons considered mercy synonymous with weakness, and  _ Lucifer  _ had been born. 

She knew he had no leniency left in him, so when the demons returned, she learned what she could from their story. Eve’s presence on Earth surprised her. Her ex-husband’s obedient bride, seeking the Devil himself? Perhaps the girl had more sin in her than Lilith thought. More interesting came the news of her daughter. Mazikeen, the best of her siblings, reportedly remained in every way the honed blade Lilith shaped her into, yet the most feared torturer in Hell, fighting so hard to save an angel’s child? She hadn’t known Amenadiel well when she’d been in the Garden, but he’d dragged Lucifer back to Hell time and again after his visits to Earth. She’d felt the realm shake with the force of the brothers’ quarrels. That they’d fought side by side now she found telling. How far had God’s first son Fallen that he fathered a child with a human? Charlie, the infant’s name was. Mundane and unworthy of the time Dromos wasted on him. 

No, Lilith found someone far more interesting. Her children couldn’t provide much information, but the priest who started it all, well. It would seem that  _ Chloe Decker  _ found quite a bit of comfort confiding in him. 

Under the right circumstances, dear Father Kinley proved a veritable fount of information. What Lilith found most fascinating of all was that somehow, this human made Lucifer vulnerable, but he still put himself in harm’s way to protect her,  _ bled _ for her. She’d always taught Mazikeen to search for weak spots. At long last, she’d found Lucifer’s. Knowing what he did, Lucifer would say goodbye to his life on Earth, then take up his mantle once again. 

Hell itself trembled when the Devil returned. Lilith did not plead for her children when he slaughtered the nine Lilim who had gone to Earth. She watched, immovable and cold, as he reduced eighty-four demons to so much quivering meat before finally ending their lives. His rage was terrible to behold, his mercy nonexistent. The demons of Hell looked at their king with awe and fear. Lilith wondered if any of the others saw how human the angel had become. 

Lilith’s children were demons, creatures of Hell. They could either have Lucifer ferry them out of Hell the way he’d taken Mazikeen or follow the thread connecting a soul to a body, but those rules did not bind her. The Gates of Hell weren’t locked. She had come in through those gates and she left the same way. God decreed that only a celestial being could rule, but she was shaped by His hand just as surely as His angels had been. All that remained was to rid herself of a Devil. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BIG OL' TRIGGER WARNING FOLKS!**  
>  A large part of this chapter is pretty much 100% a descent into domestic abuse. I tried not to get too graphic with it, but I wanted to write it as honestly as possible. _Please,_ if you have been in such a situation, proceed with caution. If you or someone you know is currently in such a situation, seek help from friends, family members, or the National Domestic Violence Hotline. Your partner won't stop and you deserve better. Stay safe, my darlings. 
> 
> National Domestic Violence Hotline:  
> thehotline.org  
> 800-799-7233  
> (If you're not in the US, please seek out the information for your country)

His name was Liam and it had been a long time since Elise had found a man worth her time. He wasn’t some immature boy who thought he was God’ gift to women. He was sweet and charming, so when he suggested that they make this thing exclusive, she agreed. It had only been five dates, but she figured when you knew, you knew. 

“What do you think about moving in?” 

They were at his place, watching a movie. His question derailed her attention from the tv. “Already? It’s only been four months.” 

Liam shifted, tugging her legs over his lap and played with the ends of her hair. “I know, but Babe, you’ve been staying over almost every night and you said your lease is almost up. We’ll make it work.” 

She leaned into him and he settled an arm around her shoulders. “I’ll think about it.” 

“Decide fast,” he teased. “I’m ready for this. You’re amazing.”

Was it really ever a question that she would say yes? 

They fought, but moving in with someone was hard. Learning their habits, their quirks and pet peeves took time. Liam hated having dishes in the sink and finding her hair stuck to the wall in the shower. It wasn’t that big a deal to put her dishes in the dishwasher and wipe down the shower when she finished. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” She’d asked at least five time. Liam had been quiet ever since she got home. 

Finally, he answered, “You left your fucking cup in the sink this morning.” 

“That’s it? I was running late this morning. It’s not a big deal.” 

“Are you stupid? Do you have any idea how easy it is to get bugs and shit? Maybe living like trash ‘isn’t a big deal’ for you, but it is for me. How hard is it to clean up after yourself?” 

Clearly, this was more important to him than to her. “Fine! I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry. Be  _ better _ .” 

“Elise!” She found herself wrapped in a hug, swept literally off her feet. “It’s so great to see you!” 

“Nick? Oh my God, how have you been?” 

Liam slid his arm around her waist, tugging her close. “Who’s your friend, Babe?” 

She leaned into him. “Right. This is Nick. He used to work with me before he  _ abandoned _ us for some startup that he swears is going to be the next Instagram. Nick, this is my boyfriend Liam.” 

Nick grinned his easy grin. “Wobble is gonna be bigger than the ‘Gram. Guaranteed. How’s it goin’ man?” He held out his hand to Liam, who shook it. “Anyway, I’m here with my other IT peons, so I better get going. Glad you took my advice about checking out Lux. This place is great, isn’t it?” 

“It’s pretty cool. The bartender’s a little intense.” She glanced at the woman behind the bar, who glared daggers at the owner as she mixed and poured. 

Nick headed off with a laugh. Liam glared at his retreating back. “So how long has that been going on?” 

“What?” 

He let her go, the lines of his body tight with anger. “How long have you been fucking him?” 

“Nick?” She looked between Liam and Nick, sitting with his friends. “Nothing’s going on with Nick. He’s an old coworker. We’re friends.” 

Liam slammed his hand down on the countertop, making her jump. “Don’t lie to me!” 

“I’m not! There’s nothing happening!” 

He laughed bitterly. “Right, and that’s why you just ‘happened’ to want to go to the bar that he recommended? What, were you going to ditch me and hook up with him? You  _ slut! _ ”

“Liam, please! You have to believe me! I didn’t even know he would be here!” She put a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off angrily. “Let’s just go home. I don’t want to fight. Please?” 

He glared at Nick and relented. “Fine.” By the time they got home, Liam had gotten over his temper. “I just get jealous. He’s obviously into you.” He rolled over in bed, sliding an arm around her waist and snuggling close.

She pressed her palms against his chest, searching his face. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

“Just… do me a favor and don’t talk to him. I don’t want some dude trying to put the moves on  _ my _ girl.” 

Elise shook with anger, twisting the corkscrew in with more force than necessary. Fine. Liam didn’t like her friends, but she wished that he wouldn’t talk about it so much. She’d cancelled the last two girl’s nights because he had made such a big deal about it. She’d been planning wine and paint night for two weeks, she’d been excited about it, but every time she tried to talk to him about it, it turned into another lecture. Sure, Kaitlyn could be a little wild when she got drunk, but she was fun. Jenna, she understood a little more, but she’d recently gotten out of a bad relationship and her habit of hating on everything Romance was proof that she needed her friends. He’d known for  _ two weeks _ that this was happening, and she understood that he’d had a bad day at work, but didn’t she deserve some fun? 

The wine bottle she was opening slipped on the countertops and shattered on the floor, spilling Malbec everywhere. Cursing under her breath, Elise searched for a rag. “What the fuck is this?” 

“I dropped the damn bottle,” she groused. 

Liam stormed closer. “That’s perfect! I get reamed today because of some pissy customer, and now I have to come home and clean this shit up? Why do you always have to make such a mess?”

“I don’t  _ always _ make a mess! It slipped! It’s an accident!” 

He yanked the rag from her hands and threw it on the floor. “If you weren’t so clumsy, this wouldn’t have happened.” 

“What is your problem tonight?” 

“ _ You’re _ my goddamn problem, bitch!” He shouted, “All I wanted was to come home and have an hour of peace with my girlfriend, but you’re too busy with your stupid friends and ruining my hardwood!” 

Elise drew herself up to her full height and glared at him. “Fuck you,” she said. 

She didn't see the slap coming, but she  _ felt _ it. Short and sharp, hard enough to knock her from her feet. He'd gotten her cheekbone, right by her nose and her vision swam with tears. She cried out when something dug into her palm. Glass from the broken bottle, she realized. Blood welled in her hand where the shard stuck out of her skin. “Shit.” Liam knelt at her side. “Oh my God, Babe, I-”

“Don’t touch me!” She stumbled to her feet, and Liam was immediately at her side, turning on the faucet so she could run her hand under the water. It ran pink with her blood and Liam’s hands hovered over her wrist, but he didn’t breach the distance. 

“That’s going to need stitches. At least let me take you to the hospital, Elise. Please.” 

He didn’t ask her to lie, but he didn’t leave her side and she lied anyway. He’d had a bad day, they’d had a fight. It seemed wrong to ruin his life over a fit of temper. Liam loved her. He was sweet and kind and this wasn’t like him. She could forgive this. They could get past it. When they got home, Liam cleaned up the broken bottle without a word while she got ready for bed. He came into the bathroom she inspected the bruise forming on her cheek and met her eyes in the mirror. “Hi,” she said. 

Liam wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his face in her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I’m so sorry. You just make me so crazy sometimes. I lost it.”

She ran a hand through his hair. “I’m okay,” she said. 

“No, you’re not.” He held her tighter. “But it’s never going to happen again. I promise.” 

It did. 

In truth, her friends didn’t understand. Things were usually good, and when they were, they were  _ so  _ good. She caused problems, but was getting better at avoiding them, and he was working on trusting her more. He didn’t go through her phone that often and she was figuring out how to diffuse the situation before it turned into a problem. He was troubled, but she was his support just like he was hers. Liam wasn’t a bad guy. He definitely had a temper, but he loved her. That had to be enough, didn’t it?

The first time she tried to leave him, he put her in the hospital. He sat in the room while her doctor questioned her about her ‘tumble down the stairs’ and when they casted her broken arm. They couldn’t do much about her ribs other than make her comfortable and dope her up with pain medication. When they were alone, Liam sat on the side of her bed and took her good hand in both of his. “It’s gonna be different,” he promised, tears in his eyes. “I’m gonna get this under control. I already made an appointment to talk to someone. I’m gonna be better, Babe. You’ll see. Just please,  _ please _ don’t leave me. I can’t lose you. I can’t survive that.” 

Elise didn’t know what to say. At the very least, she needed to think about it. She leaned back against her pillows, wincing at the pressure it put on her ribs. “Can you get me something to eat? I can’t stomach hospital food, after everything.” 

He smoothed her hair away from her face. “In-N-Out Burger?” It was a guilty pleasure of hers. 

She smiled. “That sounds fantastic.” 

“And you’ll still be here when I get back?” 

“Yeah, Babe. I promise,” she said, and meant it. He kissed her and ducked out of the room, squeezing by a tall man without appearing to notice him. Elise had been to Lux often enough to recognize the owner of the club. He went by the name Lucifer Morningstar. She’d always figured it for a stage name or something. His club was a den of sin, so he’d picked the name of the original sinner himself, and God if he didn’t look like temptation itself., tall and dark, with bedroom eyes, a bespoke suit, and just the right amount of scruff. Liam would hate this. “What are you doing here?” 

Lucifer strolled closer to her bed, hands tucked into his pockets. “Don’t worry, Darling. I’m not here to cause trouble.” 

Of course he was British on top of being impossibly handsome and rumored to be great in the sack. “Then leave.” There was no way Liam missed him coming in. No way that he wasn’t standing outside the door right now, listening to every word.

“May I?” He didn’t wait for permission, but he did move slowly, giving her plenty of time to pull away. She let him brush her hair back to reveal the bruise that had swollen her left eye most of the way shut. He inspected it with gentle fingertips, tipping her chin up to get a better view. 

He didn’t say a word, but she felt compelled to explain. “I fell down the stairs.” 

“Yes,” he agreed quietly. “Your boyfriend helped you to do it.” It wasn’t a question or an accusation. He said it like a fact. 

“No,” she said, avoiding that knowing gaze. “Liam isn’t-”

“Elise, look at me please.” His voice held no heat. He was utterly calm, but something in his tone made it clear that it wasn’t a request. She caught his eye and got trapped in his dark gaze. “He’s responsible for your injuries, and yet you’re lying to protect him. Why are you staying with him? What is it that you desire out of this relationship?” 

“I…” She didn’t want to talk about this. Not with him, not with anyone. Her mind screamed at her to shut up, but her mouth betrayed her. “I want to be better so that he’ll stop.” 

Lucifer sat on the edge of her bed, an ancient sadness in his face. “He didn’t.” He framed her face in his hands and she let out a sigh of relief as the pain melted away. Her vision cleared, the swelling miraculously gone. 

“How did you…?” 

He stood up, putting distance between them before he answered. “You’re in Hell, Darling, and I’m the Devil. You’ve been living out your guilt in an endless loop.” 

She wanted so badly to deny it, but now that he pointed it out, the phantom memory of hands around her throat floated to the front of her mind, Liam’s teeth bared in a snarl. “No…” She shook her head. “No, Liam wouldn’t… he… he killed me?” 

Lucifer nodded, tucking his hands in his pockets. “He did. He’s serving a sentence in prison at the moment, but one day I imagine there will be a loop for him here as well. He certainly deserves it.” He looked around the room, the corners of his mouth turned down in distaste. “You don’t.” 

Tears blurred her vision. “Please,” she whispered. “Please, let me go.” 

“I can’t.” He approached again like she was a wild animal he feared to startle. “I’m not what’s keeping you here, Elise. You are.”

“What do I do?” 

He ensnared her with his gaze again, but it was an earnest, gentle thing. “Stop blaming yourself for what he did to you. This isn’t what you do to someone that you love, and what he did wasn’t your fault. All you have to do to get out of here is to let go of that guilt. Do you believe that you deserve better?” 

She had forgotten what this felt like: to be spoken to gently, to be uplifted rather than put down. The door to her room opened again and she expected Liam to be standing there, demanding to know who the hell Lucifer thought he was. Instead it was a nurse, coming in to check on her. Lucifer offered an encouraging nod. Elise took a deep, painless breath, gathered her courage, and spoke. “I need your help. I didn’t fall down the stairs. My boyfriend pushed me.” 

All at once, the hospital room melted away and she found herself in darkness. Only Lucifer remained, and she could see only the barest hint of his outline and the flash of his teeth as he smiled. “Don’t be offended, Elise, but I hope to never see you again.” 

She hugged him, impulsive as it may be to hug the Devil. He went stiff in her arms. It didn’t matter. “Thank you.” 

“If you ever run into Chloe Decker in the Silver City, tell her...” Lucifer started. He cut himself off with a sigh. “Well, she knows.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll be frank with you all. I have some thoughts of where I want to go with this, but I am breathtakingly bad at plotlining. I promise to try not to wander too much. I tend to put my characters through a wringer or two, so you've been warned. Also, I don't own anything etc etc etc.


End file.
